Dropped
by Badywurst
Summary: Alors il se résigna et aboutit à la conclusion qu'il n'était peut-être pas fait pour l'amour et toutes ces choses romantiques après tout, qui aurait osé gravir sa tour d'ivoire ? / Spamano, Song-fic


Coucouuuu, vous avez vu comme je suis collante ? Collante mais de retour avec du Spamano, oui encore xD En espérant que vous ne serez pas déçu !

Pairing : Spmano

Disclaimer : Oh, tiens, rien n'est à moi.

* * *

Soleil était haut dans le ciel et les oiseaux chantaient gaiment. Rien de plus horripilant pour Romano, tout ce bonheur dégoulinant lui donnait envie de vomir. Trop de bonne humeur, trop de sourires sur les visages des gens. Il avait l'impression que dehors, le monde c'était Felicianiser. Lui faisait clairement contraste avec cela. Il avait les traits tirés à cause du bruit phénoménal que son frère et le bouffeur de patate qui lui servait de petit ami avaient fait la nuit dernière. Il avait entendu gémissements sur gémissements et cris sur cris. Pas une secondes de répit. Le jeune homme avait donc eu la merveilleuse idée d'après lui, de se reposer dans un parc. Quelle idée évasive. Il était encore plus fatigué par toute cette effervescence de joie maintenant.

Il soupira.

Il se sentait un peu seul, il ne l'avouerait bien sûr jamais. Il avait une fierté bon sang !

Mais, voir que son petit frère avait tant et lui si peu. Il n'était certes pas très social. Voir pas du tout même. Et pourtant il aurait aimé que l'on s'intéresse un peu à lui.

**I can swear I feel the beating of a cold cold heart**  
_Je pourrai jurer sentir le battement d'un coeur froid, très froid_  
**Or there's a chill, 'cause it's showing through your clothing**  
_Ou alors c'est un frisson, parce que je vois à travers tes vêtements_

Il se laissa tomber en arrière, ses cheveux se mêlant avec les fines brindilles d'herbes. Les yeux fermé il respirait doucement l'air frais.

Ah si seulement tous ces mômes ne geignaient pas.

Un ballon lui arriva en plein dans le ventre. Se redressant vivement, il se mit à jurer fortement.

« Stronzo ! Qui est le connard qui m'a balancé ce putin de ballon !? »

L'italien vit alors s'approcher de lui un homme, torse nu les muscles finement dessinés un sourire guilleret aux lèvres.

« Eh ! Pardon, c'est le miens, on n'a pas fait attention en jouant et j'ai tiré un peu trop fort, du coup, le ballon est partit et apparemment c'est toi qui l'a reçu, encore pardon hein !

- T'es bruyant ! Et tu crois vraiment que je vais te pardonner avec des excuses aussi minables !? »

Le brun fit une petite moue et s'avança jusqu'à être devant lui.

« Que puis-je faire pour être pardonné ?

-Disparait pour commencer, abrutit !

-C'est dur ça ... » Il prit un air peiné.

« Oui, et bien c'est tout ce que tu mérites. »

**And as far as I can tell**  
_Et tout ce que je peux dire_  
**There's nothing underneath your v-neck tee**  
_C'est que tu n'as rien sous ton col-en-V_

A ces mots, il se retourna et fit mine de se rendormir à nouveau. Ne pouvait-on pas simplement le laisser tranquille ? C'était certainement en contradiction avec ses désirs, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir absolument l'éloigné. Il brillait bien trop pour lui.

Mais le bel éphèbe ne vit pas cela comme ça et s'approcha encore de lui. Il se mit accroupit et avec toujours un sourire passa sans main dans les cheveux de Romano. Il jouait avec ses mèches quand le concerné se redressa brutalement, le feu aux joues.

« Q-qu' est-ce que tu crois faire !?

-Rien rien. » Il ria en continuant son activité capillaire. « Je me disais juste que j'aurais pu t'inviter à prendre un verre.» Il pointa le bar de la rue d'en face.

« C'est ma manière de me faire pardonner. »

Romano se prit à rougir de plus belle, lui aurait-il, par le plus grand de tous les hasards, proposé un rencard ? Il sentit ses joues le brûler.

« Heh ? Je... Tu...

-Antonio, ravis de te rencontrer. »

Il se releva prestement partit en direction opposé, la balle à la main, sautillant.

Un instant, l'italien cru que c'était une farce et pesta. Qui était-il pour ce moqué de lui ainsi, non mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Un éclaire de lucidité le pris. Mais oui, il devait forcement être dans une quelconque émissions ou l'on faisait des farces à des gens. Hahaha, quel idiot, pourquoi avait-il cru un coup du destin? Mais l'espagnol revient bien vite, faisant s'écrouler toutes les idées incongrues qu'il avait échafaudé, un t-shirt cette fois si sur le dos.

« On y va ? »

Un grand sourire parvient à nouveau à lui et à ce moment, Romano le trouva vraiment mignon.

**I'm begging I'm begging**  
_Je t'en supplie, je t'en supplie_  
**I'm begging you please now**  
_Je t'en supplie maintenant_

**Tell me that you want me**  
_Dis-moi que t'as envie de moi_  
**Tell me that you need me**  
_Dis-moi que t'as besoin de moi_

Deux jours était passé depuis « L'incident du ballon destructeur d'intestins » et l'italien n'arrivait pas à se chasser de la tête l'espagnol, qui il fallait bien le dire était plutôt bien foutu. Ils avaient pas mal discuté, de tout et de rien, enfin surtout de rien. Parlant de la vie d'Antonio, de la sienne. Lui c'était énormément attarder sur son frère et sur le fait que c'était le préférer, que son connard de bouffeur de patate de petit ami avait pris son innocence et qu'il était en train de gâcher tout son bon gout culinaire d'italien.

Toute cette discussion lui avait quelque peu remonté le moral, si bien qu'il n'avait pas fait de remarque désagréable à Feliciano depuis ce jour, ce qui l'avait inquiété.

Mais le jeune homme lui avait répliqué dans un hurlement distingué que « Merde mais je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir un peu la paix !? » accompagné d'un claquement de porte tout aussi distinguer. Alors il était revenu en pleurant contre ça porte, s'excusant à la chaine jusqu'à ce qu'ils se réconcilient avec des pasta.

Comme quoi, on ne refait pas un italien.

« Fratelo, ne t'énerve pas hein ? » Il fit une petite moue. « Mais tu es plus joyeux maintenant je trouve.

-Foutaises, je ne suis pas plus heureux. »

Il savait bien qu'il mentait, il l'avait déjà remarqué de lui-même. Il savait parfaitement qui était l'inquisiteur de cette bonne humeur soudaine et il en était fort perturbé.

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo.

« Vee~ Fratelo, c'est mal de mentir~ » Un sourire malicieux s'installa sur les lèvres du plus petit. « Fratelo à forcement rencontrer quelqu'un~ »

Son visage devient rouge, plus rouge que la plus mure des tomates cette magnifique terre. Ses joues cramoisies firent rire son homologue.

« J'en étais sûr !

-S-Stronzo ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu as TORT ! »

Il ria de plus belle. Un Romano vexer se leva et sortit avec empressement de la pièce, les joues encore carmins de gêne.

Il traversa d'un pas pressé la ville, il ne savait même pas ou il allait, trop perturber par les paroles de Feli. Oui, c'était bien Antonio qui le faisait se sentir heureux ainsi. Mais par Dieu, ils n'avait fait que parler, simplement, ce n'était pas comme si ils avaient couché ensemble sauvagement sur le bar devant la dizaine de personnes présentes. Quoi que, il aurait bien aimé. Il se gifla pour avoir eu cette pensée obscène. Il se massa lentement les tempes, un soupire lui échappa.

Si seulement il avait au moins le numéro de l'autre, ça aurait été plus simple.

Tellement plus simple.

Hélas, en bon idiot qu'il était, il avait oublié de lui demander et était rentré chez lui.

**Tell me 'cause I'd like to know**  
_Dis-moi parce que j'aimerai savoir_  
**Won't you stop teasing me**  
_Vas-tu arrêter de me taquiner ?_  
**Won't you take it easy**  
_Vas-tu te calmer ?_  
**Tell me 'cause I'd like to know**  
_Dis-moi parce que j'aimerai savoir_

Il allait se gifler une nouvelles fois pour sa stupidité quand la main levée en l'air se trouva prisonnière d'une douce chaleur. Une autre main était entrelacée à la sienne. Il leva ses prunelles vertes pour les plantées dans deux orbes de couleurs semblable aux siennes.

Huh ?

« Si ! Mais c'est Lovi que je vois là~ »

Attention, un Antonio sauvage apparait. Que faire ? Rougir ? Bonne option.

« Oh, tu es mignon quand tu rougis » Il sourit de son habituel sourire vraiment adorable.

« Imbrogliare! D'ou je suis mignon et d'ou je rougis !? »

Il gonfla ses joues et se retourna, vexer.

« Te moques pas. »

Antonio se stoppa, et sourit. Il le regardait d'un regard tendre. Il trouvait que Romano était vraiment adorable, et puis mignon, et il ne se gênerait pas pour le dire. Il trouvait qu'un charme se dégageait du garçon. Il le trouvait inaccessible à cause de ses accès de colère, mais en même temps, tellement proche. Il rougissait fréquemment en sa présence et cela amusait l'hispanique.

Il se demanda s'il avait peut-être une chance avec son italien.

« Lovino ? »

Il tourna la tête et observa l'autre. Antonio semblait pensif, il avait aussi l'air déterminé. Un frisson remonta le long de son dos. L'espagnole s'assit à côté de lui et Romano pu remarquer qu'ils avaient toujours leurs mains enlacées.

« Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Je préfère être direct avec toi dès le début. Je pense que… »

Sa main se détacha de la sienne et Romano pris peur. Il allait lui demander de couper les ponts, il en était sûr. Il avait dur le révulser en agissant comme ça, et maintenant, Antonio le détestait pour de bon. Il baissa la tête, il allait aussi le perdre, alors qu'il s'était attaché à lui.

Merde.

Merde.

Merde.

« Lovi ? Tu pleures ? »

Antonio s'affolait, il avait bien vu les larmes coulées du beau visage de son italien.

« Non connard ! Je transpire des yeux ! Tu comprends !? » Son sanglots s'étouffa. « Tu vas partir hein ? Tu vas me laisser. Pas besoin de me le dire, je le sais. Je l'ai compris. Pardon d'être une plaie. Pardon d'être asocial. Je sais, je sais que je gêne, j'ai dû te gêner aussi, tu peux le dire tu sais, je t'en voudrais pas. J'ai l'habitude. » Il essuya les perles salées du rebord de sa manche.

L'hispanique était abasourdis devant la tirade de l'autre.

« Mais non ! Lovino ! »

Il lui releva la tête de sa main libre.

« Ne fait pas de conclusion hâtive » Il soupira, puis eu un sourire tendre. « Si tu m'avait écouté tu aurais entendu la fin de ma déclaration. »

Déclaration ?

« Je t'aime Romano Lovino Vargas. »

Les larmes cessèrent de couler, d'un coup, et ses lèvres, comme aimantées se jetèrent sur celle d'Antonio. Sa main se perdit dans ses cheveux.

« Je crois bien que je t'aime aussi. Bastardo, attend toi à devoir me supporter le restant de tes jours. »

**You're never gonna go**  
_Tu ne partiras jamais_  
**Drop / Whatcha / Got / Now**  
_Laisse tomber / Ce que tu / As / Maintenant_

* * *

_Si vous avez des avis, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire par.  
_


End file.
